supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-9727544-20150714180333
Jerry Parker saß im Verhörzimmer und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Im Raum gab es keine Einwegspiegel, wie man sie immer in Krimiserien sah, stattdessen aber eine Kamera, die hin und her schwenkte, sobald Jerry sich bewegte. Ihm bereitete dies unbehagen. Es war noch nicht all zu lange her, da hatte er eine Verabredug mit seinen Informaten Fillmore gehabt. Und das erste mal seit seiner Reporterkarriere, hatte es Jerry endlich pünktlich zum Treffpunkt geschafft. Filmore nicht - der war in seiner Wohnung bei lebendigen Leibe aufgefressen worden, wie ihn der Wachmann vorhin verraten hatte. Ein schrecklicher Tot. Schmutzig und mit ganz viel rumgefuchtel noch dazu. Gerade als Jerry sich fragte, wer zu so etwas schrecklichen fähig seien könnte, öffnete sich die einzige Tür im Raum und zwei Leute traten ein. Ein hübsches blondes Mädchen und ein dunkelhäutiger, schlanker Junge im maßgeschneiderten Anzug und einem Hut, der aussah, als hätte er ihn einen Detektiven aus den 40er Jahren geklaut. Beide hatten einen aufrechten Gang. Beide waren zuversichtlich. Und Beide schienen viel zu jung um bei der Polizei zu arbeiten. "Wer seit ihr?", fragte Jerry irritiert. "Hallo", sagte das Mädchen und lächelte breit. "Ich bin Inspektorin Melissa." Sie setzte sich gegenüber von ihm. Ihr Freund, der schwarze Junge mit dem Fedora, stellte sich hinter ihr an die Wand und verschränkte die Arme vor die Brust. Er sah mehr nach dem aus, was Jerry von seinen Verhörer erwartet hätte, selbst wenn er nicht älter sein konnte als 16. Und dennoch war es das hübsche Mädchen, welche ihm die Hand reichte. Jerry schüttelte sie. Der Junge hinter ihr sagte nichts und machte auch keinerlei Anstalten Jerry die Hand zu schütteln. "Sollen wir beginnen?", fragte Mädchen freundlich. "Ähm ja klar..." "Gut. Setzten sie sich." "Das tue ich doch-" "Warum haben sie Donegan Fillmore ermordet?" Jerry riss entsetzt die Augen auf. "Was?! Das habe ich gar nicht?" Das Mädchen wedelte mit der Hand. "Ruhig, ich unstelle ihnen ja nichts." "Doch! Doch, das haben sie! Sie haben mich gerade des Mordes bezichtig, Ms... Wie war noch mal ihr Name?" "Inspektorin Melissa." "Sie heißen mit Nachnamen Melissa?" "Und mit Vornamen." "Was?" "Melissa mit Nachname und Vorname." "Also... Melissa Melissa?" Sie nickte. "Ganz richtig." "Oh, ich dachte-" "Melissa bedeutet Honig auf leiteinisch. Wussten sie das Jerry?" "Nein, das wusste ich nicht, aber-" "Mögen sie Honig, Jerry?" "Ich weiß nicht, also-" "Ehrliche Menschen mögen Honig, Jerry. Sind sie kein ehrlicher Mensch?" Er blinzelte verwirrt. "Seit ihr nicht ein wenig zu jung, um für die Polizei zu arbeiten?" Inspektorin Melissa Melissa tat verlegen. "Sie schmeicheln mir. Versuchen sie mich abzulenken, Herr Parker? Führen sie mich an der Nase herum?" "Herrgott, nein. Natürlich nicht." Inspektorin Melissa lehnte sich zurück. "Ich glaube ihnen, Jerry." Jerry seufzte erleichtert. "Wirklich?" "Nein. Können sie mir bitte einige Fragen beantworten, Jerry? Wäre ihnen das recht?" "Ich warte schon die ganze Zeit darauf, dass sie das tun." "Warum? Haben sie noch etwas vor Jerry? Also wir haben Zeit", sie drehte sich zu den Jungen um. "Oder?" "Ich muss noch eine Leiche vergraben gehen." Sie wandte sich wieder an Jerry. "Wir haben Zeit." Er wurde blank. "Was hat er da gerade gesagt?" "Lassen sie uns anfangen", würgte Inspektorin Melissa ihn zum X-ten mal ab und legte ein Stapel Papierkram auf den Pult. Sie schaute die Papiere einen Moment lang an und gerade als Jerry dachte, sie würde aus ihnen vorlesen, schob sie diese zur Seite und beachtete sie nicht mehr. "In welcher Beziehung standen sie mit dem Verstorbenen?", stellte Melissa zum ersten mal eine vernünftige Frage. "Ich bin Journalist. Ich habe einige Interviews mit ihm geführt." "Worüber?" "Über... ach, wie soll ich sagen?" "About how to get away with murder?", summte der Junge von hinten. Jerry blinzelte. "Bitte?" "You should have known from the start that it wouldn't last forever", murmelte der Junge als Antwort und sang weiterhin den Song Get away with murder. Melissa lachte. "Eine tolle Serie, finden sie nicht? Und mit so vielen hilfreichen Tipps für Aushilfsmörder. Was wollten sie nochmal sagen?" "Ich, uhm... Fillmore war so was wie ein Verschwörungsfreak. Andauernd hat er Dinge gehört, Dinge gesehen. Er hatte dieses Gefühl, dass eine unheimliche Präzens über ihn schwebt, wissen sie?" "So etwas nennen wir in meinen Fachbereich Schizophrene-Paranoia gemischt mit einer Prise Verfolgungswahn, welches nur von Frozens Let it Go geheilt werden kann." "Ich glaube nicht, dass ihm das sonderlich geholfen hätte." "Haben sie es mal versucht? Es ist ein guter Song, verpackt mit einen sehr guten Film." "Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass-" Melissa wurde ernst. "Hatte er Visionen, wollen sie das damit sagen?" Er zögerte. "Na ja, es hat die Dinge eigentlich mehr gespürt, wissen sie?" "Nicht wirklich." Jerry seufzte."Er hatte diesen Wahn seit er achzehn war. Andauernd sah er diese Gestalten, hörte Stimmen, spürte das Böse das sie mit sich zogen. Die negative Energie, verstehen sie?" "Nicht wirklich." "Er sagte, etwas unausprechlich Böses ginge vor und das die Natur verrückt spielt." "Nicht wirklich. Jerry, weshalb sind sie dem nachgegangen?" "Ich weiß ach nicht. Ich arbeite Freiberuflich, müssen sie wissen. Und ich habe einiges aufgegriffen. Zuerst wollte ich die merkwürdigen Verkehrsumfälle in der Grafschaft von Salderstadt." "Im Ermel Anwesen, richtig." "Ich hab eine Geschichte nach der anderen aufgegriffen, doch ich fand nichts, was einen Artikel wert wäre. Ich meine, was da vorsich geht, ist echt unglaublich. Andeutungen darauf, wie die Autos immer wieder von der Straße abkommen sind wage. Manchmal heißt es die Straße sei vom Regen glitschig geworden - obwohl es mitten im Sommer ist - und ein anderes mal heißt es, Vandalisten würden heimlich Nagelsperren aufbauen, was ja wohl gar keinen Sinn macht, da die Reifen keine Reißspuren anzeigen", Jerry lehnte sich vor. "Aber eine Zufersichtliche Quelle fand ich, als ich einigen Gerüchten nachging. Und zwar, dass es im Ermel Anwesen spukt. Denn alle Verkehrsopfer, haben eine Abkürzung genommen, die zu einem Pfad an dem Ermel Anwesen vorbeiführt." "Und sie haben Fillmore kontaktiert, weil sie hofften, er wisse mehr davon." "Und das hat er auch", erwiderte Jerry. "Zuerst sagten mir die Leute er sei verrückt. Er hätte die Schule geschmissen und das er nie in einer festen Beziehung gewesen war, weil er andauernd halluzinierte. Er trank zu viel. Über die Runden zu kommen, fiel ihm auch immer schwerer, aber dennoch war er meine zuferlässigste Quelle." Inspektorin Melissa und der Junge starrten ihn an. "Ich", begang der Junge, "hätte nie gedacht, dass der Satz so endet." "Hören sie, ich weiß wie lächerlich das ist", ruddelte Jerry zurück. "Aber auch ich muss über die Runden kommen. Jedenfalls, hatte er mir gesagt, dass es in dem Anwesen spukt. Etwas sehr altes und mächtiges, beschützt etwas, was im Anwesen verborgen liegt. Ich wollte mich wieder mit ihn Treffen, damit er mir sagen konnte, was sich genau in dem Haus befand, doch dann wurde er in seinem Haus überfallen und... sie wissen ja. Gefressen." Inspektorin Melissa nickte. "Ich liebe Geschichten mit einen Happy End." "Hat mit sonst noch jemanden darüber geredet?", meldete sich der Junge wieder. "Nein." Jerry zögerte. "Sie zögern." "Na ja, da war dieser eine Reporter. Er hatte dieses Augen-Dingsda - eins Braun, das andere grün." Melissa nickte. "Heterochronima." "Er war ziemlich aufdringlich. Ich glaube nicht, dass Fillmore mit ihn gesprochen hat, nein", er zog einige Akten aus seiner inneren Manteltasche. "Ich aber mit mir hat er gesprochen und ich habe einige Nachforschungen über das Anwesen gestellt, falls-" "Oh, danke. Das ist sehr wichtig", sagte Melissa und stibitzte ihm die Akte unter der Nase weg. "Danke für ihre Unterstützung." Sie stand auf und der Junge öffente ihr die Tür. Als beide den Raum verlassen hatten, wurde es für einen kurzen Moment still und Jerry kam sich blöd vor. "Hallo, Mr Parker, entschuldigen sie, dass sie warten mussten", sagte ein Beamter, als er dieselbe Tür rein kam. "Ist schon okay. Inspektorin Melissa hat mich auf trapp gehalten. Merkwürdige Frau." "Wer?" "Inspektorin Melissa." Der Beamte runzelte die Stirn, als er sich setzte. "So jemanden kenne ich nicht, tut mir leid." Jerry runzelte die Stirn. "Mit wem zum Teufel habe ich dann gerade gesprochen?" Es regnete draußen, vor dem gigantischen Anwesen und Ina stand auf einem Hügel, unter dem Schutz eines Baumes, als Melissa und Draco sie erreicht hatten. "Was herausgefunden?", fragte Ina. "Ja. Ich war wie eine echte Detektivin. Das hättest du sehen müssen." Draco starrte sie an. "Bitte? Das war ja wohl das schlechteste Verhör allerzeiten." "Ich bitte dich, du übertreibs. Normaler weise versucht man bei einer Befragung ja seriös zu wirken. Aber ich hab die Unprofessionelle gespielt, so dass Jerry viel mehr mit meiner Unfähigkeit als mit seiner Aussage beschäftigt war. Er war daraufhin so verwirrt, dass er sich nicht mal im Traum die Mühe machen würde, zu lügen." Vollends stützte sie stolz die Hände an die Hüften. "Ich bin ein Genie." Draco warf Ina einen Blick zu. Diese zuckte mit den Schultern. "Schau nicht mich an. Du bist derjenige der sie mit diesen Schwachsinn angesteckt hat." Draco seufzte und wandte sich wieder an Melissa. "Red keinen Unsinn, das war ja so, als würde ein Papagei endlosen Schwachsinn reden, während der Angeprochene nur verwirrt da steht und kaum zu Wort kommt. Das nächste mal rede ich und du gibst dieses süße kleine Lächeln, wegen dem ich dich so mag." Sie lächelte. "Dieses hier?" "Nein, das süße." Sie funkelte ihn an. Ina seufzte. "Ich würde euer geflirte süß finden, ja wirklich, aber der Typ in mir findet das zum kotzen, also gehen wir rein, okay?" "Hast du schon herausgefunden, was ihn angegriffen hat?", fragte Draco Ina. "Ich hab mir die Leiche angesehen. Vielleicht war es ein Rugaru. Also für ein Werwolf war es ja jedenfalls viel zu brutal." "Was stehen wir dann hier noch so rum? Gehen wir rein", sagte Melissa und ging voraus in den Regen. Ina und Draco folgten.